O Conto da Clareira
by Du Martell
Summary: Num dia qualquer de seu sexto ano, Harry reflete sobre a perfeição, seus sentimentos por Ginny, e o quanto nada naquela clareira seria tão especial sem ela.


Obs:. Os personagens e o ambiente em que a história se passa são da nossa linda e perfeita J.K, apenas o enredo é de minha autoria.

O sol deixava sua luz cair por toda a clareira, iluminando-a, deixando-a parecida com um anjo, a mais bela manifestação da pureza. Seus cabelos vermelhos espalhados pela grama verde formavam o mais fascinante contraste que ele já vira. Seus olhos castanhos pareciam brilhar com um tom de dourado meio cristalino em razão do sol. Sua pele parecia ainda mais suave naquele tom de branco rosado, sendo as únicas coisas a macular aquela uniformidade perolada, as suas lindas sardas, que a deixavam ainda mais perfeita.

Em toda a sua vida, nunca havia coisa mais bela do que ela. Ali, ela era como uma parte essencial da natureza. Sem ela, as belas flores brancas que ficavam a margem da cachoeira perdiam seu brilho, a grande queda d'água que formava um lindo lago cristalino parecia sem graça, a grama não possuía aquele tom de verde, pois ele só seria alcançado enquanto seus lindos cabelos vermelhos estivessem ali, para dar àquela cor um pouco de vida. Ela dava vida ao lugar.

– Harry, vem cá. – Sua voz melodiosa era como música, a mais doce sinfonia, a obra prima do compositor divino. Ao vê-la, Harry chegava a realmente acreditar em um ser superior, afinal uma pessoa tão magnifica só podia ter sido feita por alguém igualmente perfeito ou alguém que queria reproduzir a perfeição. Não acreditava que existisse no mundo uma pessoa que pudesse se comparar a _sua_ Gin.

Foi então até ela e se deitou a seu lado. Viu a garota sorrir e fechar os olhos e pode contemplar de ainda mais perto os traços perfeitos daquele anjo. Sua boca, num tom avermelhado único e encantador. Suas pequenas sardas, espalhadas por cima de suas bochechas e seu nariz, dando a ela uma imagem de pura inocência. Suas maças do rosto rosadas pelo calor do sol, suas covinhas provocadas pelo sorriso, seus cílios cor de vinho tocando de leve sua pele. Definitivamente, a definição de angelical.

Ela virou seu rosto para ele, abrindo seus olhos e aumentando o sorriso. Como sempre, o garoto derreteu. Quando ela olhou daquele modo tão cheio de carinho, de felicidade, de amor, ele esqueceu todos os seus problemas. Esqueceu que estavam em perigo, esqueceu que podia perde-la a qualquer momento, que não devia fazer ela se apegar a ele, pois ele podia não sobreviver no final, esqueceu suas responsabilidades e toda a pressão que sofria dia após dia. Tudo o que importava era ela, apenas ela e o amor que sentia, que era tão intenso que não sabia como se segurar para não gritar ao mundo que ela era dele, _só dele._

– Por que me olha deste jeito? – A pergunta vinha acompanhada de uma inocente curiosidade e isso era uma das coisas que lhe encantavam nela, essa falta de maldade, esse seu jeito curioso e natural. O encantava ela não perceber que cada vez que ele a olhava era como ver uma deusa, era como se ela fosse uma coisa tão magnifica que não conseguia absorvê-la por completo, mas que o fascinava mais que tudo. Ela não entendia o quanto a achava maravilhosa.

– Porque você é a coisa mais bonita que eu já vi. – Ele respondeu simplesmente, e ela corou de vergonha, não gostava quando ele a elogiava, achava que era mentira, mas não. Para ele, a garota mais bonita do mundo era ela.

– Pare falar essas coisas Harry, sabemos que isso não é verdade. – A voz dela deixava transparecer toda a convicção que sentia naquela afirmação, que o garoto achava completamente absurda.

– Ninguém no mundo chega perto de você, minha pequena fada, não importa se é em beleza ou em qualquer outra coisa. – E era verdade, Ginny era a garota de melhor caráter que ele já conhecera, tinha um bom coração, era inteligente, forte, destemida, caridosa, humilde, carinhosa. Era tudo que qualquer pessoa queria para si e também para o seu amor, e Harry realmente se considerava um cara sortudo por uma garota tão completa como ela querer estar a seu lado, melhor ainda, o amar. Ela o amava, e ele a amava também. Isso era tudo o que importava para o garoto.

– Harry! Não diga essas coisas que irei acabar acreditando.

– Pois acredite Gin, no meu mundo não existe nada que se compare a você. – Pegou a mão dela com a sua e a apertou. Os dois se olhavam, deitados na grama, sentindo a brisa fresca da tarde acariciar seus rostos, ouviam o barulho calmante da cachoeira e dos pássaros que cantavam, sentiam o cheiro adocicado das flores que estavam espalhadas por ai, sentiam o calor do sol a tocar em suas peles. Era perfeito.

– Eu queria que isso durasse para sempre. – Ginny falou com a voz fraquinha e meio triste. – Queria ficar aqui para sempre, só nós dois e essa paz. Eu não posso voltar para lá e ter que encarar a chance de você ser retirado de mim para entrar nessa guerra idiota.

– Ei, calma. Eu nunca vou ser tirado de você. Eu te amo, muito, nem essa guerra vai apagar isso. Não importa se eu vou estar a seu lado ou a milhões de quilômetros de distância, meu amor por você não vai diminuir, muito menos acabar. E no fim estaremos juntos e poderemos viver em paz, só nós dois. – Harry falou ficando de lado, virando todo o corpo para ela, enquanto a garota fazia o mesmo, ficando assim de frente para ele.

– Você promete? – O tom dela era como o de uma criança, esperançoso e inocente, como se o fato de Harry prometer aquilo fizesse todas as suas preocupações se esvaírem.

– Eu prometo. – E ele faria de tudo para cumprir aquela promessa. Ele lutaria por ele, por seus amigos e pelo mundo mágico, mas acima de tudo, ele lutaria por ela, porque ela confiava nele, porque eles mereciam se amar, sem medo, sem restrições.

Harry tocou o rosto dela delicadamente e ela fechou os olhos, e sorriu fracamente. "Eu prometo" ele sussurrou novamente e aproximou o rosto do dela, beijando primeiro a ponta do nariz e depois em suas pálpebras, sua testa, suas bochechas e seu queixo, para finalmente tocar seus lábios ao dela de forma suave. Foi um beijo doce, que selava a promessa que os dois aviam feito, que demostrava todo o carinho que tinham um pelo outro, que continha apenas o amor puro, sem fome ou desejo. Apenas amor em sua mais doce forma.

– Eu te amo Harry Potter. Te amo e sempre irei te amar.

– E eu também te amo Ginny Weasley. Agora e para sempre.

 **...**

E naquela mesma clareira, anos depois, Harry Potter se ajoelhou e perguntou a Ginny Weasley se ela queria transformar em Ginny Potter. Anos depois, nessa mesma clareira, viram seus filhos correrem uns atrás dos outros e brincarem no lago. E nessa mesma clareira, viveram seus últimos momento juntos, só os dois, em paz.

N.a:Gente, primeira história, não sei se é boa, mas eu tinha que postá-la. Espero que não achem ela muito melosa e/ou repetitiva, ela foi concebida originalmente assim e eu não consigo ver como ela poderia ser diferente.

Aceito críticas, tanto positivas quanto negativas. SE quiserem comentar, eu não iria reclamar nem um pouco.

Com muita ansiedade,

Duda.


End file.
